Father Troubles
by Stabson123
Summary: What happens when Elliot's father comes back? E/O STORY ALL THE WAY. Please read and review. Rated for language


Summary: _**READ THIS BEFORE STARTING STORY--**_ What happens is that Elliot's father comes back, and they are talking in the precinct.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, EL AND LIV WOULD BE TOGETHER!

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Mr. Stabler asked his son.

Elliot gave him a cold glare, "No."

"Come on Elliot," he said, "Don't be like this."

The younger man didn't answer. He just started to walk away, which wasn't very effective because Mr. Stabler just followed him.

"Would you just _leave me alone_? I've had enough with you. I don't want to talk. So forget it."

"No, I will not forget it. You're my son," Elliot shivered at that, "And I have a right to speak to you."

"Oh, yeah? Last time I checked, there wasn't a 'you have to listen to what you're father has to say' law!"

He was pissed. Worse, actually. He was getting _enraged_. That _scum _thought he could just _pretend to die_, and then years later, come back and _demand _that Elliot listen to him? He wanted to punch something.

"It's not a law, but its common courtesy," the older man replied, his voice rising, "You got a lot of arrogance, kid!"

He gave a short laugh, actually thinking that it was funny, "I have _arrogance_, now, huh? If I remember correctly, YOU are the one who _tortured _me for half my childhood! YOU are the one who as arrogance, ya son of a bitch. I ain't got fuckin' SHIT. So why don't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

His words were menacing. They were like knives piercing his heart. His son thought he was an ass. And he was before… but he wanted to mend their relationship. He wanted to have a son that loved him… not hated him.

Elliot was absolutely enraged. He wanted to punch his so-called _father's _light out. But he didn't. He had to stay in control, or he would end up regretting it.

"Look… I just want to talk, okay? I don't want to fight with you."

"Yeah, well I don't give a _shit _what you want. Your on _my _turf now," Elliot replied, spreading his arms out, looking at the precinct, "This is my house, and I can kick you out like you did to me."

"I never kicked you out."

"That's bullshit. Sure, you never actually said it, but ya might as well have!"

"Why don't you calm down a bit, and we can talk man to man." Mr. Stabler said.

"Screw you."

With that, Elliot turned a corner, leaving his "Father" behind. He was still angry. He still wanted to just strangle someone. And unfortunately, at that moment, Munch turned the corner and spotted him.

"Hey, Elliot. What's happenin'?"

"None of your god damned business, Munch. Get the hell outta my way," Elliot answered, getting more worked up.

"Sorry, man. What the hell's your problem?"

"Just leave me alone, alright? I can handle it on my own."

The detective continued past Munch, and walked into the crib, were he collapsed onto the bed, like the day after he talked to the shrink. His life was totally screwed up. It was spiraling out of control and he didn't know what to do.

His father was back. The person that beat the living shit out of him for around six years was back. It was like a bad dream only he never woke up.

And then he just couldn't control it anymore. He cried. He cried so damn hard it wasn't funny. All the pent up feelings… he just let them all go. It wasn't worth keeping in.

He kept thinking… his father was right. He was a failure. He always would be. It hurt so badly to know that… that his father thought he wasn't ever going to succeed at anything. But he _had _succeeded! He was a great detective. He had been in the Marines… he was the father of four wonderful kids.

But Elliot couldn't help but think about his faults. He was being divorced. He got angry a lot. He couldn't really control his temper sometimes.

"Elliot? What's wrong?" It was Olivia. She was in the room with him.

"Nothin', Liv. I'm fine, just…I need to be alone."

He looked up at her after wiping the tears onto his leather jacket.

"Elliot, you're crying," Olivia said, sitting down next to him, "You _never _cry unless it's something pretty serious. What's wrong?"

"My whole life is wrong," he answered, sitting up.

"What do you mean?" the other detective wondered, using a soft voice. Elliot recognized it. It was the one she used when talking to the vics. The one she used when she was trying to answers while trying to comfort them. He felt like a Vic.

"I'm getting a divorce, Kathy's taking my kids… my… my father is back."

"What? I thought he was dead."

"Yeah, well, apparently not, which sucks big time."

Olivia was the only person who Elliot had talked about his father to. It wasn't something he liked to talk about at all, which Olivia said was understandable.

"Did he call you, or something?" Olivia asked.

"He came here," Elliot answered.

"Oh, god… what did you say to him?"

"Told him to stay the fuck away from me. And I left."

"Elliot…"

"What?"

"Did he say why he came?"

"He said he wanted to talk to me."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I hate him, that's _why._ Would _you _want to talk to him?"

"No," Olivia answered quietly, "I guess you're right."

They were both silent for a minute, and then Olivia spoke up again, "But, El… There're something else, isn't there? I mean… you wouldn't completely break down… unless there was something else."

"Liv…" he struggled, trying to find words, "After I talked to him… I thought about back when… you know. He used to call me a failure. Said that I would never do anything right."

"So?"

"So… I couldn't help but think… what if he's right?"

* * *

A/N: The end of chapter one. Please R&R if you like it. That would be great.


End file.
